A Quarry In Wales
by IJones007
Summary: A series of events cause Jack to prove to Gwen, Ianto is the one for him. But when the rift starts to misbehave the team find themselves in a quarry, where Ianto has to take drastic measures and Jack sees his future evaporate infront of him.
1. Chapter 1

_My first story, I hope it has the potential to be good. Apologise for any mistakes, they are entirely my own and I welcome any feedback you Torchwood readers have._

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Truth Can Hurt  
**_

"Gwen I don't need you fussing over," Jack cut off his meaningful stride to his office to turn around and look at the women hot on his heels. "I'm fine." He insisted.

"Jack, just let Owen check you over. That was a pretty nasty bite." Her eyes widened and the 'puppy dog' expression made its way on to her face. "Please?"

With a sigh, Jack gave in. "Okay, but I bet he won't find anything." He teased whilst making his way over to the autopsy room and Owen. The Captain couldn't understand why the Welshwomen worried about him so much after every resurrection. When Gwen hadn't been around the team had accepted the fact Jack Harkness was immortal but Gwen Cooper had to make sure her beloved Captain hadn't severally damaged himself that he couldn't carry on as normal.

An hour later and the Torchwood team were sat around the table in the boardroom, coffees in hand, listening to Jack's 'team leader' speech – the one he gave before every meeting telling them how proud he was. Before every meeting, each member of the team had their own routines. Toshiko would bring her PDA and anything else she needed to explain her findings. Owen was less professional, only bringing himself and slumping in his chair as soon as he sat in it. Whereas Ianto was quiet the opposite, always on time if not early, neat and tidy, never slouching nor showing an ounce of boredom and that's the way he liked it. Gwen and Jack seemed to arrive at the same time, hot on his heels and voicing her opinion.

As they listened to Jack, Gwen's mind started to wander. Her thoughts started off by telling herself how proud she was on making the 'Special Ops' team and Pc Andy Davidson hadn't. Although, she suspected he had never been in the running to become a member. She was also proud to have such a great leader, one that would be his neck on the line – literally – to protect his team, she liked that. And has she gazed at the man she was thinking about a small smile crept onto her face.

But wait, he wasn't looking at her. Jack always looked at her when he gave a team briefing. It was as if he was talking to her and there was no-one else in the room but lately she had noticed that he had started to focus more on the youngest member of the team – Ianto. She hadn't minded so much when it first started, because Ianto had been through a traumatic event: realising his girlfriend had been taken over by the cyber technology she had been half converted into. And yet many months on, Jack was still looking at him with the same sympathetic eyes. At times she had noted his eyes portrayed another emotion that made her blood boil.

As she glanced from Ianto to Jack and back, Gwen could feel her body stiffen with anger. She tried to conceal it through fake smiles and nods but it wasn't as easy as the actors on the television made it look.

Several minutes later Gwen heard her name being called.

"Gwen, get your head out the clouds," Owen smirked as he spoke.

"What? Sorry." She quickly apologised, clearly oblivious of what was happening around her.

Jack gave her a stern look then bushed it aside. "As I was saying, can you," He pointed at the Welshwomen "go with Owen to continue the investigation on last night's rift spike? Whilst Tosh -" He was cut off.

"Go through the data and collect any information we might have on George Davis to see if anything is relevant and connected with the case." She finished her sentence off with a smile.

Jack returned it, "That's my girl," he winked and watched her, Owen and Gwen leaving the room.

Ianto had remained seated and was busy reading through the papers given out at the meeting. Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders and felt them slide down his chest. "Jack," He smiled as the man chuckled and kissed the top of his head. Then Jack removed his arms to sit down in the chair next to him and placed his hand on Ianto's with a loving smile.

Unbeknown to Jack, Gwen had left with the others she had lingered outside the door. She tried not to react to the scene in front of her as she felt the emotions from earlier bubble up and fill her up inside. This time jealousy and anger overpowered the other emotions and she had difficulty pulling herself away. Eventually she tore her eyes away from the sight of Jack and Ianto and stormed down the corridor which led to the main area of the Hub. As she walked tears filled her eyes and one even made its way down her cheek. Suddenly she halted, and her hands tightened into fists causing her knuckles to turn white. "How can Jack do that to me?" She hissed through her teeth. With that, she strode through the Hub with a thunderous expression on her face.

As she reached the main level, Tosh and Owen looked up from where they were working and instantly followed Gwen with their eyes. The Welshwomen picked up her bag and removed her coat from the stand. She marched over to the cog door and didn't wait for it to be fully open before stepping side and into the lift.

Tosh and Owen shared a look of complete confusion, until Toshiko glanced back at her monitor. She had had the CCTV recording during the board meeting but now it was showing a live feed. A live feed of Jack and Ianto sitting side by side, fingers laced together in a tight compassionate knot, talking and laughing.

Owen came up behind Tosh as she watched the screen. "Does she not know?" She asked softly, closing the window to give the two men a bit of privacy.

"She does now." Owen replied as he walked back to his half dissected corpse spread out on the autopsy table.

* * *

_**Next time: Gwen returns to the Hub but will she react to what happened within the boardroom.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the wait, a lot of things happened this week, including my computer having a moment. Many thanks to those people who put my story on their favourites and alerts lists. And a big thank you to those of you who reviewed, I was slightly astonished at the response I recieved. So, here it is, the next chapter, I hope this is as good as the first._

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Mood Swing_  
**

The next morning everything was normal. The Rift Predictor wasn't showing any major spikes for the next two hours, so the team decided to enjoy the moment of peace that was so very rare for Torchwood.

That was until Captain Jack Harkness stepped out of his office and clapped his hands together. "Okay team," he was wearing his classic Harkness grin. As he looked around, he noticed not everyone was at their work stations. "Where's Gwen?" he asked to no-one in particular. "She's late," he looked at his watch; it showed Gwen was half an hour over due.

Tosh and Owen exchanged looks. "Well, she …" Toshiko sighed; she couldn't put into words what she was trying to say. "She left in a bit of a hurry last night," Her fingers danced across the keyboard and brought up the footage of Gwen marching out of the Hub.

Jack stared at the screen and waved a hand to Ianto to join them. "What's her problem?" gesturing his hand at the recording in front of him. He watched as he saw the women grab her bag and exit the Hub.

Tosh glanced at Jack and Ianto. "This," she, again, pressed a number of keys and replayed the scene, recorded by the camera outside the door of the boardroom, of Gwen watching the two men. Jack scowled at the sight of the Welshwomen's thunderous face as she turned to leave.

"I thought she knew," he exclaimed, not understanding the situation.

"Apparently not," Tosh replied as she pulled up yet another video of Gwen. This time, it showed her outside standing by the railings, looking out to sea. The camera was behind her and her face couldn't be seen but Jack made an educated guess that she was crying.

Suddenly the lights above the cog door flashed into action and Toshiko quickly hit the 'Esc' button on the keyboard. The window closed instantly and the team dispersed, finding something more interesting than Toshiko's monitor.

Intern they dared themselves to look in the cog doors direction and were very surprised with what met them.

As the door rolled back and clunked into place, Gwen Cooper stood patiently and looked everywhere but, at her colleagues. Her face was plastered with an unnatural smile as she stepped into the Hub and up to her work station.

The team tried not to watch her as she sat down and made herself comfortable. However, Owen had the nerve to make a crude comment and received an elbow in the ribs for his troubles.

A moment later, Jack walked behind Gwen having 'retrieved his coffee mug' from Ianto's station; he paused and asked politely with a smile. "Why are you so happy?"

"Do have a problem with me being happy, Captain Harkness?" Her words were the perfect contrast to her facial features from when she arrived.

The smile was drained from Jack's face as he was a little stunned at Gwen's response. "Oh, sorry for asking," He put his hands up in the 'I surrender' gesture. He made to move but was stopped immediately by the sting of the angry women's words.

"You should be," She started to laugh "I mean, why are you, allowed to know about my personal life when I don't know anything about yours?" She spun around in her chair, revealing the false smile to have evaporated and been replaced with a look that could kill.

"Sorry for not broadcasting it," Jack was starting to become irritated by the mood of the women sat in the chair. He folded his arms across his chest and took up the classic Harkness stance.

"Well, you should have done," To Jack the 'argument' had started to turn childish but Gwen, who had removed herself from her seat, carried on. "I mean, since when?" she turned on her heels and threw her arms out as she asked the question.

"Oh okay, so now you want to know?" The anger in Jack's voice indicated to the team that something was about to kick off. So he told it to her straight "Since before I left, if you hadn't noticed." She clearly had not.

"What? No way," The emotions that had dulled down over night had returned and were becoming more prominent inside of her. After a few minutes she spoke again, this time it was quiet and said under her breath. "How can you choose _him_ over me?"

Jack shocked, nearly chocked on his words "What?"

"How can you choose him over me?" She blurted out, making Owen drop the medical implement in his hand.

"There was never you, Gwen," he placed emphasis on the 'you', which burnt its way through Gwen's heart.

Gwen outraged shouted back "What does he possess that I don't?" She pointed at Ianto who was standing by the water tower.

Jack contemplated his response. He had thought about giving her a crude answer but he would have sounded as childish as Gwen. Instead he searched his feelings and found the answer he was looking for.

"My heart," he spoke the words slowly filling each vowel with the tenderness he treated Ianto with. He looked over to the man and saw his mask fall from his face and tears form in his eyes.

"What!" Jack was pulled out of his moment and looked back at Gwen. "You can't be serious?" Disbelief played with her facial features once more until Ianto spoke.

"It's true Gwen,"

With that, Gwen snatched her bag from underneath her desk and headed towards the firing range.

"Keep and eye on her Tosh, I don't want a mess to clear up." He watched the retreating figure.

"You mean a mess for _me_ to clear up." A voice came from the water tower.

Jack slowly turned and gave the man he held so dear in his heart, a warm loving smile.

* * *

_A very Gwen and Jack filled chapter._

_Next time: A Rift alert causes the team to bring in George Davis, who has a strange obsession of selling drugs he knows very little about. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the wait, I wanted to make sure this chapter was as good as it could be.  
Many thanks to my Beta Reader for checking this through - she's a star! Anyway, enjoy ...**  


* * *

  
Chapter Three: Coffee**_

"Mind your backs." Owen raised his voice as he and Jack hauled George Davis off the step that was the invisible lift and into the company of the Torchwood team. An hour ago they had received a Rift alert showing a number of small items had come through. When they had arrived at the location they ran into George. He was picking up the items and placing them into a brown paper bag. Jack and Owen instantly sprang into action and brought the man back to the Hub to see what he was really up to.

When they arrived, George was dazed and confused due to Owen hitting him over the head with the butt of his gun when he was being restrained and George had only started to come round when they were ascending into the depths of the Hub.

As the three men made their way down to the vaults, Owen used his free hand to switch on the lights, and the corridor was illuminated with the dull yellow glow of the ageing light bulbs.

The man in-between Jack and Owen, started to struggle and complain, making the two men roll their eyes. "Yeah, we've heard it all before," Jack groaned as he man-handled George into the cell next to Janet.

"You can't do this to me," George protested as he started to get his bearings. "I demand a phone call!"

Owen smirked. "We don't work like that." He watched as Georges' face screwed up in confusion, he was about to speak but Owen beat him to it. "We're not the police."

George looked from one man to the other. "Then who are you?"

"We're Torchwood." Jack said simply and twisted his body to walk out the room. As he and Owen fell into step they could hear the man's voice echoing around the vaults, still complaining about the way he was being treated.

"You can't do this to me, I have rights!" They couldn't help but laugh; the man didn't know what he had got himself into.

When they reached the main area the alarms had started to ring. The team gathered around Tosh as she reported another rift alert, this time it involved a Weevil and a civilian and, from the police report, it was a brutal attack.

"Alright," Jack looked around as he selected the members of his team that would go out and 'deal' with the Weevil. "Gwen," he waited a beat "Go with Tosh and deal with our murderous friend," Jack pointed to them as he spoke. "Owen, continue with that autopsy, it has to be linked with George somehow," Owen nodded and headed to his area. "And Ianto work your magic on the police?" Jack brought his hands together in a pray like position and his face was using the puppy dog expression. Ianto looked unimpressed but agreed to do what he had been asked. The rest of the team just rolled their eyes at Jack slightly pathetic action.

"You're not coming with us Jack?" Gwen asked as she loaded her gun and tucked it into her trousers.

"No," He placed his hands on his hips. "I'm going to talk to our guest and find out what's going on." He sounded determined and before his team could argue with him, he turned and had made his way down to the vaults.

As he walked down the corridor he rehearsed his questions he was going to throw at George and whether he should take the threatening approach or interrogate him calmly.

Suddenly he was stood in front of the cell; he looked in seeing George perched on the small concrete seat, talking to himself. Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That's not going to help you,"

George stopped and slowly moved his head to look at Jack. "Why; have your other prisoners tried it?"

"No, it just gets annoying after awhile." Jack stepped forward and sighed, he could sense this wasn't going to be easy. "How did you know the package was going to be there?"

"Excuse me?" The question startled him and he stumbled on his words. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't." By now Jack was a step away from the glass door and George suddenly felt very small as the man towered over him. "Come on George, spill the beans." Jack tried the friendly approach to see how much information he could squeeze out of the man before he had to use force.

"There aren't any beans to spill, Jack," He glanced at him. "I am allowed to call you that, right?"

"Yeah, why not?" Jack smiled. "So tell me." A beat of silence. "How did you know about the location of the package?" he repeated his question that had been avoided earlier.

"I didn't,"

Jack almost laughed. "What, you're telling me you just stumbled on it?"

"Yeah." George was quick with his answer; a classic sign the man was trying to cover his tracks.

Jack sighed. "I suggest you start telling the truth or I'll have to force you to talk." he allowed the threatening interrogator to slip through and it started to unease George.

"Bring it on then." He laughed, trying to hide the nerves.

"Fine," Jack went to hit the 'open' button of the cell, when his ear was filled with a London accent.

"_Jack_?" Owen sounded annoyingly calm.

"What?" He snapped.

"_Whoa_, _keep your pants on Harkness_," Owen's humour was a bit to be desired. "_We've found another body, we're bringing it back to the Hub_." With that Owen ended the transmission and Jack was left alone with George Davis.

Jack pointed at him. "I'll get that information out of you." It was a promise.

Back up stairs there was a hive of activity as Gwen co-ordinated the team after their finding. Jack raised an eyebrow as he approached the main area; he hated it when Gwen tried to take over.

"Doing my job are we?" He asked.

"Well, someone has to when you're not around." Gwen spoke; unimpressed by the lack of authority the Captain was showing.

Ignoring her, Jack headed over to Owen. "Owen, what have we got?" He skipped down the stairs and stopped abruptly at the sight. There we two bodies, one was the victim of the Weevil attack and the other was, according to the police, a suicide - but Owen thought otherwise.

"I'm running blood tests and I've taken DNA samples," There was a high-pitched noise and Owen turned to his laptop. "Oh." By now the team were standing on the viewing gallery, Jack was leaning on the fail looking very interested in the body lying on the cold metal table of the autopsy room. On the other hand, the others were finding the walls and floor a lot more interesting than the victim's body.

After a few minutes, Jack spoke. "Care to share, Owen?"

Owen coughed. "Yeah," he coughed again and Jack looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "This man has got an alien substance running around his system,"

"Any ideas what?"

Owen shrugged. "It's hard to tell Jack." He looked up at his boss. "I'll need to do some more tests."

Jack nodded and pushed away from the bar. "Okay, Tosh work with Owen, we need to find out what that substance is. Gwen with me." Everyone nodded and started to work on the case.

Ianto looked down at the body, from first observations it looked like the man had hung himself due to the fiction burns around his neck, but as Owen removed the man's shirt it was a different story. There were deep cuts, measuring at least thirty centimetres in length, covering his torso. Some were old and had scared but others looked recent, barely days old.

"What the hell?" Owen whispered gazing at the sight before him.

Feeling his stomach churn, Ianto looked away and Tosh looked at him strangely. He indicated in the direction of Owen and Tosh slowly made her way over to stand next to Ianto. She gasped at the sight and her mouth fell open slightly.

"What is that?" She asked looking at Owen.

"It looks…" He stepped back. "It looks like someone as whipped him, several times." He made a face at the idea and rubbed his neck with his hand. Tosh and Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm glad Jack's not here," Ianto spoke quietly after a moment's silence.

"Yeah, he'd have a field day," Owen agreed. "I just hope he gets something out of Davis."

Down in the vaults, Jack and Gwen were interrogating George. "Spill it." Jack demanded with a growl. They had removed the man from the cell and had secured him to the chair; the same one Gwen had sat in when she had first joined. "Spill it!" Jack demanded again, shouting into the left ear of George.

"No." The Welshman spat and smiled, showing his blood stained teeth. Jack had become tired of the friendly approach and ended up using some force to get the information he wanted but, of course, it hadn't worked.

Jack growled and ran a hand through his own hair. "I swear to God, if you don't tell me what I want to hear, I will set the Weevil on you." He threw his hand in the direction of Janet.

"Try your worst, I've got nothing to loose," He spat out the blood that had formed in his mouth, having aimed it at Jack. Unfortunately it missed and splashed onto the concrete floor.

Jack lunged at him and put his face close to George's. "Try that one more time." George smiled and laughed then he closed his mouth, filling it with the mixture of blood and saliva.

George put his lips together and got ready to spit out the contents of his mouth. As he spat the mixture out, Jack jumped back but not quick enough and the saliva blood ball landed on his shirt. Jack looked down then back up to see a smug expression plastered on George's face.

Jack filled with anger and marched towards the man, raising his arm reading to hit Davis, but he suddenly felt a light touch on his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks and looked around, seeing slender hand upon his shoulder – Gwen's. He turned to look at her properly and gave her a questioning look.

"You don't have to do that Jack," she removed her hand and Jack felt himself relax.

"He-" Gwen cut him off.

"Tosh and Owen have found something." She indicated towards the door and Jack nodded. He watched as she turned to leave, she had been right to stop him from hitting George but he hated her for what she said in the last few days. Gwen was a good team member but occasionally she would become too much, those were the days when Jack thanked the world for helping him find Ianto. The two men would curl up together after a long days work and forget about the world, it helped Jack to relax and Ianto always found a way to make him feel better.

As Jack thought about his relationships with his work colleagues, he untied George and put him back in his cell and made to leave.

Without warning, George slammed a fist into the glass door of the cell causing Jack to spin round in shock.

"Save it." He pointed a finger at the man; he had had enough of the fowl mood that he was in. As he spoke he realise George hadn't removed his fist from where it had impacted the glass. He then noticed the man had pushed his face up against the door, turning the skin white, and manoeuvred his mouth so it was near the holes in the glass. He began muttering things over and over again.

"What?" Jack stepped towards the glass, but not too close just in case George decided to spit at him again.

Wide-eyed George stared into the distance. "The time is coming." it was a little louder than his earlier whispers. "The time is coming." He repeated his sentence and Jack watched him. The Captain almost laughed at the sight, first George didn't want to speak and now he was being the classic madman.

"What 'time'?" Jack asked intrigued to know what the man was talking about.

George flicked his eyes from the wall to Jack's. They looked as though they had clouded over, as if George was being possessed. He carried on talking, ignoring Jack's question. "She'll do it, she'll end him." He started to smile.

"End who?" Jack slapped the palms of his hands on the see through wall of the cell, he was getting frustrated with the lack of information George was revealing.

A psychotic laugh was produced by George and it resonated around the vaults. "The one you hold dear to your heart."

Realisation kicked in and Jack could hear nothing but the laughter of George and the hammering of his heart in his ears. "No, Ianto!" And that's when Captain Jack Harkness started to run.

* * *

_Not much Gwen bashing in this chapter, apologise. But there is a lot more on the way, promise._

Next time: Gwen has a plan to get what she wants. Will it work?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter.**_

**

* * *

**

Visions of Ianto flashed through Jack's mind as he raced from the vaults to the main level. Just like a broken record player, the words of George Davis played over and over again in his mind.

Jack sped up; the route from the vaults to the main area seemed to be longer than it usually was. It was as if he was on a treadmill, not going anywhere no matter how fast he moved his legs. Suddenly he burst through the archway, light reflecting off the water tower blinding him as he looked around. As his eyes adjusted to the familiar surroundings he started to see shapes of people and … there!

Sprinting up the stairs he grabbed the suited man by the shoulders and swung him round. Ianto didn't have time to react as he was engulfed in Jack's tight embrace.

"Jack?" Ianto asked as surprised as the others for Jack's outburst of affection. He slowly wrapped his arms around the older man's body and waited for him reply. After a very long minute, Ianto filled the silence. "Jack, are you alright?"

"Oh Ianto," Unknown to the Welshman, Jack was filling up with happiness and a smile was spreading across his face.

A while later Jack had reluctantly let go of Ianto and explained to the whole team what had happen down in the vaults. Tosh had brought up the CCTV once again to confirm his story. Silence fell as the Torchwood members concentrated on the footage before them, every now and again someone would gasp or tut at the strange behaviour of the man in the cell.

"Well," Owen started to say as he saw Gwen return from her anger management session on the shooting range. "Let's hope this doesn't all end up in a sticky mess just because someone has overdosed someone else with a load of Retcon," Owen was suddenly aware of several pairs of eyes watching him, their faces a picture of disgust. "What? I'm just saying." He shrugged. "Yeah, I don't want another bullet through my brain, thanks." Gwen voiced as she sat down on the sofa. Gwen looked at the individual people standing around the workstation.

Her eyes came to rest on Owen first, and she wished they hadn't. Memories of her cheating on Rhys with him flickered in her mind; she winced when the kiss in the autopsy room came up.

Next was Tosh, good old Tosh but as Gwen watched the women work she felt a pang of jealousy. Tosh had everything, the brains, the beauty, and yet Owen didn't see it. Was he blind?

Then her eyes came to rest on the back of Jack's head. Even from behind the man gave her shivers. Her eyes fell down his torso, down his arm and to his hand. She instantly regretted looking at it. During the play back of the vault footage Jack had sourced out Ianto's hand and had a firm hold of it. Gwen could see the affection they had for each other just in the tight knot of entwined fingers and it made her blood boil. Slowly rising from the seat, her eyes fixed on their hands, Gwen walked forward. The Welshwomen raised her arms so her hands were out in front of her, ready to tear the couple's hands apart and replace one of them with her own. Before she could make her attack Toshiko's voice echoed around the Hub.

"From the information Ianto and I have found, George Davis is in fact a dealer." She spun around in her chair to face her friends and let her glasses slip down her nose a little. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"A drug dealer," Owen cut in.

"Alien in origin, these substances have a high impact on the brain." Tosh finished off. Owen suddenly turned and made his way round the viewing platform and half way down the steps which were opposite the team. From his pocket he produced a small metal object, extended it, and used it to indicate what he was about to talk about. On the wall was a projection of several charts showing numerous amounts of data; however the certain chart he was referring to displayed the blood test of the corpse spread out on the table below. "This," he pointed to the largest bar of the chart. "Is the amount of the alien substance this bloke had in him when he died." He paused for a moment to let the team process the information.

"Are you suggesting he died from a drug overdose?" Jack asked looking from the wall to Owen. He shrugged.

"That's the thing." He hurried down the steps and pulled back the cover he had draped over the man and revealed the raw cuts and scars on his chest. Owen glanced upwards and saw Jack's and Gwen's reactions, they were like the others when they had first laid eyes on the injuries. However, Jack's was less expressive than Gwen's. "I know what you are thinking, and yes, they are whip marks. Fresh ones as well. Well, done before he died,"

"Okay, so if these were created before he died, that means either they were self inflicted or someone else did it." As he spoke the rest of the team picked up on his trail of thought and started to nod in response, but they were suddenly pulled from them as Jack's voice echoed around the room.

"Do we have a name for this man?" He waved a hand in the direction of the body.

"Yes," Toshiko and Ianto said together, they both smiled at each other before Ianto spoke.

"His name is Mark Prichard, thirty-five, lives on the outskirts of Cardiff, and has a wife but no offspring." He turned to Jack. Jack looked at him and gave him a strange look.

"How do you know all that?" Before Ianto could reply with his classic line 'I know everything', Toshiko interrupted.

"Owen took samples from the wounds and I scanned them, the results picked up small fibre traces that appear to be from a horse whip."

"Oh," Jack's mouth was still open from where he ended his previous sentence. He was amazed how efficient his team was and it made him proud. Suddenly he found himself pondering over the situation, and then he started pacing then he spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Okay, so the drug is the same type as the stuff in the brown bag, right?" He didn't once look up as he walked from one side of the work area and back, making sharp turns on his heels that accentuated the swish of his long coat. "Let's say George 'stumbles' on the location of the Rift activity-"

"He could have been out for a walk, he didn't necessarily have to stumble on his findings." Ianto put in. Jack finally looked up and straight at Ianto. He stared at the Welshman for a while before giving him a fond smile, and then he carried on.

"He's okay for a walk he finds the bag, tries it and realises its good stuff. He goes to someone, gets it valued then starts to sell it."

He paused for breath but someone else carried on for him. "Something goes wrong and he tries to get rid of the evidence." Gwen finished. They all winced as Ianto voiced what they were all thinking.

"Mike Prichard." Exhaling in a dramatic fashion, Jack spoke. "It is time for a spot of interrogation," He looked straight into Ianto's eyes; he knew it would be sending shivers down the young man's spine and Jack momentarily enjoyed the naughty twinkle that sparkled through Ianto's eyes, before he was pulled out of his thoughts by a small cough from Owen. Who then rolled his eyes and looked at Tosh who had a small smile on her lips. She enjoyed seeing Jack and Ianto express their feelings for one another so openly around the Hub; Tosh was happy for them. She just wished a certain Welshwomen would be the same

Instead of glaring daggers at each mans back every time they passed her. During this moment between the two men, Gwen had glazed over and the dreams of Jack started to fill her head. Dreams of far away places, running from dangerous aliens and making a life with the Captain ran around her brain and soon the fantasising smile fell upon her face. "I'll help you, Jack." Gwen announced, clapping her hands together as she interrupted his orders.

Everyone followed her with their eyes as she walked towards the water tower. With an abrupt halt and sharp turn on her heel, Gwen turned to face them. "Well, are you coming to throttle this man or what?" Owen laughed.

"Gwen, were you not listening or did you have your head in your imaginary 'Jack is all mine world'?" The smallest amount of crimson flushed Gwen's cheeks and Owen laughed even more. "Oh my god, you were!" He placed a hand to his forehead and walked over to Tosh and Ianto joined them both.

Jack sighed, looked down at the floor and slowly walked towards Gwen. "Was what Owen said true?" He whispered so the others couldn't hear him. The women opened her mouth to reply but Jack shook his head. "We'll talk about it later, yeah?" She gave him a nod and he sailed past her, his coat catching her legs and sending an electrical spark through her body. When Jack and Gwen had left the area Tosh and Owen looked at Ianto. The man was standing there, a neutral expression upon his face and his eyes fixed on the patch of ground Gwen had been standing on. At some point his hands had turned into tight fists and they had started to turn white.

"Ianto." Tosh spoke softly. "Are you okay?" She slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on one of his. She immediately felt him jump at the contact; he looked around in a panic before the mask fell back into place. Clearing his throat, Ianto smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said unconvincingly.

"Ianto, mate, ignore her. She's just being childish." Ianto was astounded at Owen's words, wasn't he the one that normally went out and tried to pull every girl in the room?

Else where Jack and Gwen were throwing questions at George. "I don't have all day George. Just tell me what I want to hear and I might think about letting you go." Jack asked arms folded across his chest as he looked down at the Welshman tied to the interrogation chair. Breathing heavily George looked up. His skin glistened with the fresh sweat he had produced after Jack's demanding questions and actions.

"What, you want to know what that stuff is? Where I got it?" He laughed. "Don't you already know that?" He looked at Gwen. "Surely one of you has worked it out?" Flicking his eyes back Jack as he smiled, he enjoyed the glimpse of horror which flashed through the captains eyes. "Okay," Jack walked slowly around the chair making sure his footsteps were heavy enough that the sound echoed. Eventually he stopped behind George, held the back of the chair, and bent down so he was level with the man's ear. "Who told you about the drugs?"

"I believe you know her Captain or did know her."

"Know who?" Jack asked thrilled that his interrogation techniques had had an effect on the man.

"Come on Jack, you really have no idea?" Laughing once again George shook his head. "For an organisation that is meant to be good at getting to the bottom of things, you sure are having a problem with this one."

"George if you don- wait, what?" Confused, Jack moved around to face George. "How do you know about Torchwood?"

"She used to tell us about you. Every week she used to talk, telling us about her colleagues, you. She used to have right rant about your Doctor." He sighed. "She made us take this pill, said it would help us sleep or something. Turns out it was to wipe our memories. Not mine!" Jack stood up and glanced at Gwen who was now standing beside him. "George, George what was her name?"

"I don't know. We had to call her 'ma'am', she wouldn't tell us her name. Legal reasons apparently." Jack looked at him and sighed then turned to Gwen once more. George watched has the Captain whispered something in the women's ear and saw her exit the room. Moments later she was back a thin folder in her hand and gave it to Jack. He suddenly held a piece of paper in front of George's face. "George, do you recognise this woman?" He asked. Immediately he answered.

"Yeah, that's her." Again, confusion spread through Jack's face. "You know Suzie through the group you attended, right?" He waited for a nod then carried on. "Did she give you something to help you find these drugs or to carry on her work?"

"She gave me this fancy electronic map thing. It showed me the location and the drugs were there." After hearing this Jack informed Tosh and she started a search to find any links or clues to help them further.

Chapter 4 – Coffee Part 2


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 – Bad Memories of an Old Friend**_

As the team gathered in Jack's office, they were all confused about the situation. They thought they had sorted out Suzie's unnatural obsession with drugging people then killing them but, obviously, they hadn't.

Jack sighed heavily has he out his elbows on his desk. Spread out in front of him were several files and printouts of the original investigation involving their dead team member. Tosh and Owen had presented their findings and they were all surprised to her the women announce another tragic death of a women in her twenties.

"We need to get to the bottom of this, Jack, before there are more deaths." Gwen said walking forward, placing both hands on the desk and bending over so her top exposed a certain part of her anatomy, which invited Jack to look down her it. He didn't. Instead he sat back in his chair, and rocked back and forth a few times before drawing in a large breath.

"I know Gwen," His voice was serious, full of thought as well as confusion. "Tosh…" A thought hit him. "Go back through the data, there must be something we are missing, I'm sure of it. Owen, do the same."

He looked at Gwen and sighed a little. He had noticed what she had been trying to do and he could have sworn he saw a flash of annoyance that he plan didn't turn out the way she wanted it to. 'Why can't she accept the fact that I'm with Ianto?' He thought looking at her as she retreated to her desk to continue with whatever she had been doing.

"Ianto." The man, sat on the edge of his desk, looked at the Captain. "How would you like to come with me on a search party?" He tried to do his best grin but was met with an unimpressed eyebrow lift.

"If this is a way to get me on my own, you've failed dramatically." Ianto said.

A chuckle escaped Jack's lips. "I'll take that as you don't want to come then,"

"As long as you don't try anything," He got off the desk and moved around the other side. "I want to get this case sorted out; I have a bad feeling about it,"

"Meaning?" Jack was curious. It was very rare for Ianto to reveal his feelings about a case but Jack had noticed the uncertainty in the man's eyes.

The Welshman shrugged. "I'll get our coats." Then Jack was left alone in his office.

Ten minutes later Owen, Tosh and Gwen were alone and in silence. It had been nice at first, but Gwen suspected it was something to do with her. Perhaps her actions in Jack's office were inappropriate in the current situation and now Jack was with Ianto, out on a mini-mission instead of her. She felt her face burning with anger again.

The soft taps on the keys of her keyboard had started to become heavier causing Tosh to glance up and look over her glasses. "Are you alright, Gwen?" She asked out of genuine concern.

"Yes." Gwen replied through gritted teeth. "I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes." She looked up, a false smile pasted on her face. She really didn't want to open up to Tosh about her inner battle between her heart and her head. She knew what the answer was going to be.

"Okay." The Japanese woman said before going back to her computer.

A few moments pasted and Gwen pushed on her desk which sent her and the chair rolling backwards. "Anyone want a coffee?" She asked as a conversation starter.

"Please." The other members of the team chorused.

Gwen sighed, she was hoping for a decent conversation but, obviously, she wasn't going to get it.

"I'll be a few minutes then." With the she walked out for the Hub and to the nearest coffee shop. 

-007-

Meanwhile, Jack and Ianto were in Suzie's garage. The one where a person's belongings ended up in cardboard boxes never to be looked through again, until situations such as the one the team were in now, occurred. Suzie had kept to herself whilst she had been at Torchwood so the others didn't really know her that well. They knew she was good at everything which annoyed some of them, at times. However, it was useful to have a person who could fill in a member's position if they were injured or anything else had happened.

The two men had been searching for a while until Ianto had come across the same leaflet about Suzie's group which was one of the main focus points of the previous case. "I wonder if this has something to do with our current dilemma," Ianto has asked as Jack took it from him.

"It probably has," Jack scanned the writing and sighed. He sometimes longed for a simple investigation where everything fell into place, but that was asking for too much. Even Jack knew that.

"Maybe she had to give certain members of her group a higher dose because they had become immune to the Retcon." Suggested Ianto as he continued his search through the many boxes.

"No one becomes immune to-" He stopped as Ianto's words echoed around his head. Maybe the man was right; maybe Suzie used Retcon on the people so often that it ended up having no effect on them at all. So she had to up the dosage or change to something stronger.

"Jack?" It had been the forth time Ianto had called his bosses name.

Coming out of his thoughts, Jack turned his head to face Ianto. "You're brilliant, you are!" He grabbed Ianto by face, kissed him quickly and then started to run back to the SUV. He left the Welshman standing in the garage with a slightly startled expression on his face.

"Come on the, we've a murder investigation to solve." Jack teased as the two men climbed in the vehicle and headed back to the hub.

Gwen had returned to the Hub baring large cups of fresh coffee. She had handed the others theirs and sat back down to continue her search for possible links when and idea flared up in her head. If she was right, Ianto always had a coffee an hour to two hours before he went to bed. So if she hung around the Hub till then she could slip a little something into his drink. A mischievous smile spread across Gwen's face. That night Ianto was going to pay for his interference of her plans to make Jack hers and he was going to have one of the worst nightmares of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who have placed this story on their alert and favourite lists. I also like to say a big thank you to those of you who have reviewed, it means a lot.**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 – Something's moving in the Darkness**_

Ianto's eyes snapped open. The already tight bunker seemed to be even smaller as he sat up and let the sweat on his forehead roll down his face. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing and regulate it with the sleeping man's own next to him.

Reopening his eyes he gazed down at Jack and he couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face. Every moment he spent with Jack was special. He made them that way because he knew the moments wouldn't last, mainly due to interruptions from the rift or a member of the team wanting something. It did annoy Ianto and he knew it annoyed Jack, but they didn't let it come between them.

It was then that Ianto decided he needed a drink. Climbing over the sleeping form of his lover he made his way up out of the bunker and into the main area on the Hub. There was an uncomfortable atmosphere about the place when no-one was around. Only the mechanical sounds and the occasionally squawk could be heard and they seemed to echo more than normal.

Ianto took a fresh mug from the cupboard and filled it with the water from the tap. It was only in the past half a year his nightmares had subsided and coffee helped to rest his mind before he went to sleep. But that night's mug didn't have any affect on his over active imagination.

He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed and closed his eyes. "Come on Ianto, it was only a dream." He told himself as he drank the cold liquid.

Looking around the Hub he noticed the machine noises had stopped, the sound of the water running down the water tower could not be heard. He pulled a face and headed back to the bunker where he had left his sleeping lover.

As he drew closer to the door the world around him started to spin. Blinking madly he steadied himself by using Gwen's workstation. The walls around started to pulsate and he could hear the blood pumping through his brain. Ianto tried to run to Jack's office but the walls seem to elongate making the retreat to the safety of his lover take forever.

He was suddenly aware of the red coloured tint the Hub now possessed and the iron taste which filled the air. There was a noise, metal on concrete. He turned sharply, gasped, and pressed himself up against the door of the Captain's office.

Standing before him was his former girlfriend, Lisa. He tried the door to the office; it was locked. When did that happen? Ianto breathed heavily as he eyed up the women. She looked exactly how she did the day the Cybermen came and corrupted her. The only difference was the souls of her shoes were made from metal. Ianto gasped again. 'Wake up you fool.' He visibly shook himself and the women tilted her head slightly to the side.

It was when he heard her speak that he wasn't experiencing a dream. "Ianto, its okay," Lisa said, expect her voice was low, metallic and it echoed ever so slightly around the steel that made up the support structure of the Hub.

"What?" Ianto managed to say as he gazed at Lisa. "This is a dream, you're not real."

"No, Ianto, I am real," She walked forward as she spoke and came to a halt about half a meter in front on Ianto. Her voice rang in his ears and it sent shivers sown his spine. What was wrong with him? A hand was place upon his shoulder causing him to jump but, somehow, the touch was comforting. Then the hand slid down his arm and caught hold of his hand. "Come Ianto, come with me,"

"Go where, Lisa?" He sounded like a child. With a tug of his hand, he pulled free from her grasp. "I demand to know where you are taking me." He spoke a little louder than he had wanted to.

"You'll see," Was all she said as she took hold of Ianto's hand once more. But the Welshman stood his ground.

"I don't understand," He watched her turn in her metal heels and shuddered at the high-pitched noise they produced. Looking around her face, he noticed the strong bone structure she had suddenly take on and the firm grip she now had on his hand. "You're dead!" He cried.

"On no Ianto." She gripped harder on his hand and pulled it up between them so it was at eye-level. Breathing heavily, Ianto watched her every move. A shiver descended down his back as he saw the corners of her mouth turn upwards and form a creepy smile. "I am very much alive."

Immediately the Hubs lights started to flicker and, one by one, the bulbs blew and the glass fragments were scattered across the base. It was then Ianto felt a burning sensation within the hand Lisa had a firm grip on. It reminded him of the time when he had accidently spilt hot water over his skin. Normally he could tolerate a lot of pain but, as the feeling grew, he couldn't help but let out a yelp. Ianto looked into Lisa's eyes and realised they had changed. They were no longer the beautiful orbs he could gaze into for hours, instead they were black holes surrounded by a metal frame.

"Ja-" He started to shout but was cut off by a hand being place over his mouth.

"Join me Ianto, and together we can live forever," The laugh that followed chilled Ianto to the bone. Then his eyes widened in terror as he watched the solid metal on Lisa's face turn to liquid, run down her arm, and onto his. He saw it run around his fingers and take the shape of an ill-fitting glove around his hand. Then, as if someone had turned on a vacuum, the air was sucked out and the metal moulded itself to the shape hand. It then continued slowly down his arm. All this time, Ianto Jones was screaming.

-007-

Jack turned over and stretched an arm out to wrap around his lover. His eyes flew open at the realisation that the cold pillow was not Ianto and he immediately sat up. It was then he heard his name being called.

Leaping out of the bed and grabbing his shirt he headed up out of his bunker and into his office. It was at this point he was glad he had put his underwear back on before he had fallen asleep because the sight he saw next would stay with him for a long time.

-007-

Struggling against the strength of the Cyberwomen, Ianto scanned his surroundings for anything that could help him realise the hands grip around his arm. Glancing around he saw the penknife he used to open parcels with under files on Gwen's desk. He didn't question why he had left it there, but it was there and he needed it. As he reached out he managed to force Lisa to remove her hand from his mouth, this was his opportunity to shout for help. "Jack!"

With one hard pull on his hand, he was able to capture the knife in his free hand. Bringing it round, he opened it up and held it in front of him.

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Lisa's voice had lost all traces of her human voice.

Ianto smiled. "This," And he placed the knife on his arm just under the place where his flesh met the alien metal of the Cyberwomen.

"You wouldn't,"

"Watch me."

-007-

Jack stared in curiosity as he watched Ianto talk shout and fight against nothing. To any passer by it would look like the Welshman was sleep walking but, it was when Jack saw Ianto reach round and pick up the knife and place it on his skin, that he realised it wasn't a dream.

To the Captain it all happened in slow motion. He threw the door of his office open and began to run towards Ianto.

His face was a picture of horror as he watched the knife begin to pierce Ianto's skin and he cried out. "No, Ianto!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 – Through Blood Shot Eyes**_

Jack grasped Ianto's wrist, stopping his hand from working the knife. He pulled it away from the flesh of Ianto's other limb and sent it sliding across the Hub floor. Jack didn't care where the sharp blade came to rest; he only cared about Ianto's safety. It was then he realised the young man was still struggling against something.

"Ianto, it's okay." Jack stood in front of him and looked from one teary eye to the other. But Ianto wasn't looking back into his. The Welshman's were distant, as though he was looking straight through Jack to gaze wide-eyed in horror at something else. "Ianto, look at me!"

-007-

Ianto flicked his eyes around the Hub, trying to focus on anything but the Cyberwomen in front of him.

His only way out of the nightmare had disappeared from his hand and now he was left with Lisa's gaze upon him and her laughter ringing in his ears. It was masking the pain he had started to feel from his self-conflicted knife wound which had started to bleed and he could feel the warm liquid run down his arm.

"Join me Ianto." Lisa whispered and Ianto shook his head. His ears continued to pick up the metallic voice of the women but he couldn't hear it. Instead he heard a muffled voice – a man's voice.

-007-

The Welshman's bloodshot eyes locked with Jack's and the Captain's world seemed to stop spinning. There was no movement within Ianto's body; it was like he had been frozen to the spot and it made Jack's imagination runaway to fear the worst.

A gasp broke the unbearable tension and Ianto fell towards Jack and let his body slump against the stronger man.

Holding him tightly, Jack rubbed soothing circles on his back and reassured him that everything was alright. After a minute, the Captain found himself rocking Ianto back and forth as the Welshman cried on his shoulder. Then, pulling back slightly, Jack looked at his lover's face and he felt his heart crack under how broken the man in front of him looked. His eyes were red rimmed and his cheeks were flushed, it took all of Jack's will power not to gasp at the sight. A single tear rolled down Ianto's cheek and slowed as it reached his jaw line. As he watched the single drop follow the already made tear tracks on his cheeks the small cracks in the Captain's heart grew. It was when he saw the droplet hang dangerously from the flesh covered bone and the fall to land on his clothing, that Jack's heart shattered.

As Ianto's tears subsided due to the help of Jack's soothing words, Ianto lifted his head from the man's shoulder. "Jack." The older man placed a hand on his cheek and wiped the remaining tears from his face. Ianto turned the corners of his mouth up in a sad smile of thanks. A shooting pain travelled through his arm and he pulled it away from the grip of Jack's hand.

"Oh sorry." The American's concerned words filled Ianto's ears causing his tight muscles to relax. How did Jack have that effect on him? "I think Owen should have a look at that," He gazed at the cut on the Welshman's arm. "It looks pretty deep."

Nodding in response, Ianto watched as the other man ran to get his phone from his office. It was when he returned to sit in front of him that Ianto repeated his name. "Jack?" The man in question looked up from his phone, where he was speed dialling Owen, and straight into Ianto's eyes. "It was her Jack, she made me do it." Staring at his lover, his brain played through the possible candidates to which Ianto was refereeing too; Tosh, Gwen, Lisa, or someone else entirely?

He didn't get a chance to answer as a grumpy London accent sounded out of the small speaker on his mobile. "Owen, I need you back at the Hub. Iant- I – there's been an emergency, just get here ASAP." With that he hung up before Owen could complain. Jack placed the phone on one of the workstation surfaces –as his current clothing didn't possess any pockets - and took hold of Ianto's undamaged hand. "Come on; let's get you down to the med bay."

There was seconds between Ianto sitting on the cold table and the cog door rolling open, producing a half awake Owen. "This better be worth it Harkness," He yelled as he made his way over to the med bay. An expletive left his lips as he noticed several things wrong with the situation before him. One, being Harkness in just a shirt and his underwear, the second being a fragile looking Ianto clutching one of his arms, and then thirdly the fresh wound on that arm.

Owen jumped down the steps and immediately put on a pair of gloves and examined Ianto. "What happened?" He asked as he looked between the two men. Jack shrugged as he told Owen what he had saw when he had heard the scream whereas Ianto remained silent.

"I'm going to call the others," Jack announced. However, he was reluctant to leave Ianto's side in fear something worse was going to happen. As Jack reached the top step he looked over his shoulder. "Owen?"

"Yeah?" The Londoner looked up.

"Make sure he's okay," The Doctor nodded and watched Jack turn and walk over to the work station, pick up his phone, and group text the other members of the team. Turning back to face Ianto, a thoughtful expression graced Owen's face. When Jack had been speaking to him, his voice was full of concern for the youngest member of Torchwood Three. The Doctor hadn't noticed it much before hand, but recently their Captain had become more protective of the archivist. Maybe the older man had feelings after all.

Half an hour later the rest of the team filed through the door. Tosh immediately sat at her desk and placed her coffee in front of her as she used the other hand to bring up that nights footage.

Gwen took her bag off and placed it by her desk. Looking around she noticed Owen was taking samples of Ianto's blood and performing various other routine procedures but Jack was nowhere to be seen. So see made her way over to the Doctor. Instead of going down the steps, she stayed on the walk way and looked down at the two men. Unseen by any of the team, a cruel smile played on her lips.

"Where's Jack?" She asked announcing her presents.

"Getting something," Owen said. He didn't look up as he was concentrating on sewing Ianto's wound back together.

As if on cue, Jack appeared in the archway. "Talking about me again?" He asked with a hint of his old flirtatious self. Owen guessed he was trying to lighten the situation but it was also obvious he was trying to keep his mind of worrying about Ianto. "Tosh." He turned on his heels whilst clapping his hands together, but before he could ask her anything she held up a hand.

"Already ahead of you Jack." She smiled innocently.

"What would I ever do without you, Tosh?" He smiled proudly at her and looked back at Owen who had come up the stairs to stand next to him. "How is he?" Jack asked as he explored Owen's unreadable features.

The Doctor sighed before he spoke quietly. "He's pretty shaken up Jack, what ever happened, it's hit him hard." He looked at the man below them. "The results of the tests should reveal more, but I'm telling you Jack, this isn't one of his usual nightmares."

Jack nodded in response. "Thanks Owen."

Unknown to the two men, the Welshwomen had managed to step a little closer to them, close enough to be able to hear what they were saying. She tried not to physically react to their words, nightmares? Surely he had moved on from the events of that certain night.

Jack came into her field of vision causing all thoughts of Ianto's nightmares to disappear from her mind and be replaced with ones of him. She bit her lip as a certain vivid dream popped into her head and almost made her giggle with excitement. Recently those visions had started to take over her mind, when she was meant to be writing up reports she found herself surrendering to them and she had to use all her will power not to act upon them.

Suddenly all thoughts of Jack and herself were shattered as she saw the Captain whisper something into the Welshman's ear and, just like that, the tension in the man's shoulders was released. It looked as though he had been attached to strings, like a puppet would be, and someone had cut them freeing his shoulders from the burden. But it was when Jack took hold of his hand and placed a kiss to the man's forehead that Gwen felt a pang in her heart.

"Jack, I've found something." Tosh said with excitement as she removed her eyes from the monitor.

In a flash the team were around her expect Gwen, who had said before the announcement that she was going to check on George. Jack had agreed with her decision and his concentration returned to Tosh and her findings.

"It's just off screen but it's something," Tosh spoke as she replayed the footage of a hand hovering over a coffee cup and releasing something from its grasp.

"Who is that?" Owen asked. With a smirk, Tosh zoomed in and sharpened the footage. The hand which was hesitantly floating over the cup looked all too familiar to be true. "That's Gwen's hand!" Owen pointed to the object. "It's her nail vanish anyhow," He looked from one member of the team to the other. Tosh was shaking her head as Jack –an arm around Ianto waist- had his mouth open in shock.

"What?" The Captain asked after a minute's silence.

"Owen's right, Jack." Tosh swivelled round in her chair. "It's Gwen's."

Jack's facial features swiftly shifted from shocked to as though he was going to murder someone. He removed his arm from around Ianto. "One minute." He told them and suddenly walked in the direction of the vaults.

For the next ten minutes all that could be heard was the echoed voices of an angry American and a Welshwomen trying to defend herself.

-007-

"What hell were you thinking, Gwen?" Jack shouted as they both came back up to the main level of the Hub. "You could have killed him!"

"No, he would have killed himself, Jack." She had the nerve to produce a slightly evil laugh. "He's the one who took a knife to his skin Jack, not me." Gwen protested, turning on her heels to look back at the man who had been following her.

"But he wouldn't have even thought about it if you hadn't laced his drink with an alien drug." Jack spat the sentence out from between his gritted teeth. Gwen had nothing to say back so silence fell between the adults. "Why did you do it?" Jack asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know." Then she sighed as she watched Jack shake his head and tut in disbelief. "I mean it Jack; I don't know why I did it."

Taking a step forward the Captain had his first inkling that there was a battle going on inside the women's body. "No, Gwen. You know exactly why you did it, now spill." He raised his voice as the last few words left his lips. Again, many moments passed which seemed hours Jack. He needed to know why Gwen, the women who he thought he could trust, would attempt a stunt like she had. Frustration had started to kick in and low and dangerous, Jack let a single word leave his tightened jaw. "Well?"

"Because-" Gwen started unsure of what she was going to say. "Because – Well – Look at him." She pointed to where Ianto had moved to sit on the bench. A part of him wanted to know why such an event had occurred but part of him just wanted to forget it. "Look how worthless he appears. He looks like you've just picked him up off the street." The bitterness of Gwen's words caused Jack's growing frown to speed up and create a great furrow in his forehead. "He doesn't belong here Jack, we don't need him."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Listen to yourself Gwen; of course we need him, just like each member of this team needs the other. We depend on each other so it gives us someone to fall back on in a dangerous situation and this also creates trust. Which you, my dear, have broken my trust in you."

Gwen looked at him, her eyes full of anger. "Oh and Ianto's the exception. He broke your trust Jack. No, scratch that, he threw your trust in the bin. He bought a Cyberman into the Hub, remember? Or am I the only one who recalls the horror that happened that night?" She looked around and noticed most of the team had lowered their eyes but Jack's were fixed on her. "Then you forgive him like that." She clicked her fingers. "So do the same for me?"

"No."

"What?" The women nearly laughed at the answer. "Why?"

"Because you're not Ianto,"

"Oh I'm sorry, but last time I checked what he has done is a lot worse than anything I could do."

"That may be Gwen." He took a step forward. "But Ianto lost someone he loved that night and I know all too well what that feels like."

"Oh don't bring your immortality into this Jack."

"Into what Gwen? All I see is you having a go at me for something someone else did. So explain to me, in idiot terms, what I should be getting out of this pointless conversation?"

"That you don't need him!" She basically screamed the answer and threw her arm in a violent gesture at Ianto.

Silence fell whilst the adults stared each other down, then Jack drew in a laugh breath. "You, Gwen Cooper, need to cool off. Go home, be with Rhys and have a normal evening," He took a step back, turned around, and headed back to his office. But he was stopped abruptly by a frustrated Gwen grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him round.

"Oh no you don't, this conversation hasn't ended," She struggled to keep Jack was turning away from her. "Listen to me."

"No, get off me." He growled.

"Not 'till you have listened to me."

"All I hear is an angry Welshwomen that's trying to get hear point across that she wants me all to herself but she doesn't know how and the jealousy is driving her crazy." It sounded a little like a lecture but it was exactly what was going on in Gwen's mind. But she couldn't understand how Jack had worked it all out, he had been acting like a complete idiot yet he knew all along what she was feeling and going through. Maybe he just wanted to hear it straight from the horse mouth? "Am I right?" He asked in the same tone but when she didn't reply the corners of his mouth turned up. "I'll take that as a yes then. And now I will repeat my suggestion, go home and cool off and I shall see you tomorrow."

A nod was the reply to his somewhat ordered suggestion and Gwen picked up her bad from underneath her desk and headed for the door. But she stopped just in front of Ianto to speak very loudly a sentence which Owen would normally say. "You know you're just a 'part-time shag', right? He doesn't actually love you."

Jack's hands rolled up to form tightly clenched fists. "Get. Out." The words were low and dangerous and Owen had a job to keep his eyes from widening in shock. "I said, get out!" He spat the words out.

"You see, he hasn't denied it," She tutted and looked pointedly at the Captain but she wasn't not expecting to see him shaking his head with a smile on his face, laughing.

"Oh Gwen," He took a step forward. "Ianto is so much more than that," He took another. "He supports me, keeps me grounded, but most of all he makes me feel human." A couple of steps more and he was right in front of Gwen, practically touching her. "He also takes away my fears, my pain, my worries and troubles, that is something you could never do." His peripheral vision picked up Gwen's hands moving into fist and he braced himself for a punch. He also picked up on the fact that Ianto was now looking up at him. He turned his head and his eyes locked with the Welshman's causing them both to smile.

"You see Gwen." He looked back at her, the smile removed from his face. "Ianto is so much more than you, you don't even match up to him." He leant forward so he was a little closer to the women's ear and he enjoyed the slight sharp intake of breath from Gwen as he entered her personal bubble. "And you want to know something?" Although he could only see a fuzzy version of the Welshwomen's face, he could tell that she was half curious and half concerned about what he was going to say, which made saying it even more thrilling and meaningful. "I love him."

Tosh bit back the urge to shout out a happy comment and she watched as Gwen's eyes portrayed the thunderstorm tearing its way through her heart. Gwen stepped back and looked at Jack, she was about to laugh and rip Jack's words to shreds when an innocent welsh accent floated into her ears.

"I love you too."

Gwen's face fell and tears spilled from her giant orbs as the realisation of Jack not wanting her kicked in. All she could do was nod her head, accepting the words, as she picked up her bag and turned to leave.

The rest of the team watched as a heartbroken Gwen fled the Hub.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Firsty, I'd like to apologise for the delay of this chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 – The Aftermath**_

A month had gone by since the events of that particular night had occurred and the whole team had done everything within their power to help Ianto overcome what had happened. Even Owen, the man that hid his feelings and covered them up using sarcasm, showed his caring side by checking up on the Welshman everyday and, not that Owen would admit it, he liked being a Doctor for aliens-dead or alive- but Humans were different. But truthfully, he was being there for his team mate and friend. Plus, Jack would give him an earful if he didn't take care of the young Welshman.

Tosh had been astonished yet happy, when Jack had told Gwen to 'get out' of the Hub, it had some how put the women in her place and it felt good. If Tosh was honest, if Jack hadn't said anything or acting on anything, Tosh had had in her right mind to slap Gwen so hard it left a red hand print on her face.

The Japanese women looked up from her workstation and let her eyes travel over the top of her classes and towards the medical bay where Ianto was currently undergoing his routine check up. Owen had attached sticky patches to the man's chest which had meant that the young man had to remove his shirt. This, of course, meant Jack coming up with some feeble excuse as to why he had to be present. Owen suspected it was the mans primal instincts taking over and he couldn't resist gazing at a half naked man who happened to be feeling very exposed at the situation he was under.

There was a beep and Owen, recreating a Michael Jackson move, turned on his heels and headed over to the instrument which had produced the high pitched noise. Scanning the screen, the Doctor nodded to himself. "Everything seems to be in check," He announced as he pulled his surgical gloves off his hands and turned back to Ianto.

From the corner of his eye he saw the grin emerge on the Captains lips and Owen sighed. In the recent weeks Jack had become a little protective of the young man, it had surprised Owen at first, but after a while he realised Jack was trying to show Ianto what he meant to him. The Doctor had to shake his head. His boss had had the confidence to say the three words in front of Gwen but why did he think he had to keep proving he meant it? Unless, Ianto didn't believe him and he wanted to make sure his Boss didn't say them just to get Gwen out of the Hub. After awhile Owen's head started to hurt and he was glad when Tosh's voice filled his ears.

"I've sorted out the cover stories," She reported turning away from her computer for a split second to pear over he glasses at the team. They had managed to sort out the case involving George. The pills he had been giving the innocent people at his meetings meant they were experiencing serious hallucinations which caused them to do bodily arm or, worse, kill themselves and this explained the many 'dead body reports' that the police had been receiving.

"You're brilliant Tosh!" Jack clapped his hands together. "Have I ever told you that?"

"You might have mentioned it," She answered with a slight girly giggle.

A sound echoed around the autopsy bay and Jack snapped his head round from looking at Toshiko. His eyes focused on the fingers of the Welshman who was hurrying to put his shirt back on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack questioned the young man. He was met with an innocent look which melted the Captains heart. "You're not done yet,"

With that Owen rolled his eyes and left the area.

-007-

Two hours passed in which the Hub's atmosphere had turned from a general work place feeling to a comfortable silence.

The individuals there were wrapped up in their own work. Tosh as usual was at her computer, tapping away, creating or modifying the various Hub systems which helped to detect intruders. Owen had been debating whether to continue his analysis of an apparent alien substance the SUV's tyres had picked up on a recent mission. Jack and Ianto were in the office, talking. Each man held a cup of steaming coffee as they sat either side of the older man's desk.

Jack laughed at Ianto's previous comment. "I have to admit it is a lot different around here with Gwen gone," He glanced out the window.

"It is a lot quieter," Ianto smiled and Jack saw it out the corner of his eyes.

"You can say that again," Jack's laugh bounced off the walls of the office and out into the main part of the Hub where it reached Toshiko's ears. She looked up and met Jack's eyes. He winked at her and a blush danced on her cheeks.

"The team seem happier," Ianto's words pulled the Captain from his gaze out the small round window. "You, seem happier. You aren't as stressed or arguing as much," He said it so innocently it filled Jack with a feeling he only ever got when he truly loved someone – happiness.

A nod was his reply as he thought about the past weeks without the Welshwomen. Yes it was different, very different, but it reminded him of the years Suzie was alive and they hadn't even heard of a PC Gwen Cooper.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and used his index fingers to rub his temples. He was suddenly aware of two hands on his shoulders slowly massaging them.

"Better?" The voice was a whisper in his ear and all he could do was nod. He felt like putty in Ianto's hands and he loved it. Not many people had the ability to manipulate him like that but, when it happened, he surrendered to it.

A moan, a groan and a minute later Jack opened his eyes and placed his right hand on his left shoulder over Ianto's. As he did so, he used the legs of his chair to spin himself round to face the Welshman. "What would I ever do without you?"

A Welsh hand was suddenly on his cheek and hot breath flowed over his face. "I don't know," Ianto replied as he placed a soft kiss to the Captains slightly open lips. He pulled back before Jack could react and a cheeky smile graced Ianto's lips as he heard the small whimper his lover produced at the loss of contact.

"You are such a tease Ianto Jones," Jack pouted as Ianto back away from the desk towards the door but he ended up laughing at the previous event.

As Ianto was about to exit the office he spoke. "You love me for it though."

Before Jack had a chance to reply the man was gone. So he voiced it out to a photo of Ianto and himself which was next to the teams' picture. "That I do." With a happy sigh he rose from his seat and gradually made his way out of the office.

The noise of boiling water cascading from the machines taps filled the Captain's ears and then he was met with the sight of Ianto and Toshiko laughing in private conversation. It was good to see the team happy again. It suited them.

As he drew nearer to the pair he picked out a few words from their talk. Owen's name was mentioned and something about then it was followed by a laugh from each of them.

"I see Owen has arisen in conversation again," Jack chuckled as he stopped beside Ianto and their shoulders brushed slightly.

"He always does Jack, haven't you learnt that yet?" Ianto asked amused at the situation.

"Well you better had been saying good things about me!" A shout came from the autopsy bay then the man appeared at the top of the steps, cleaning cloth and a piece of equipment in hand.

"Oh it was Owen," Tosh replied ever so innocently.

The friendly banter carried on as the coffee machine pinged signalling its creation of Ianto's amazing coffee. The Welshman momentarily left the conversation but not without a quick peck on the lips from Jack.

The happy atmosphere shielded the team from their surroundings and they failed to noticing the cog door rolling open and revealing a figure in black.

A clatter of cutlery and a metallic click caught the team's attention. Three pairs of eyes were fixed on the women who had Ianto's back pressed to her front, her left arm around his throat and her right holding the barrel of the gun to the Welshman's temple.

Jack's eyes widened in alarm but he quickly tried to hide it from the women. Then he was suddenly aware of Owen and Tosh standing either side of him with their guns aimed at the intruder.

Looking from side to side Jack sighed and put a hand on each of their shoulders. The two adults relaxed their aim as The Captain took a slow step forward.

"Put the gun down Gwen," He spoke softly trying not to alarm her.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you?" The sentence was spat out between gritted teeth.

"Because there is too much violence in the world and it doesn't need anymore blood spilt," It was a valid reason but Gwen thought otherwise.

"Yeah right, but someone is always going to hate someone!" She declared basically shouting into Ianto's ear as she did so.

Jack chose to ignore her statement. "Why are you here?" The Captain was surprised at how calm he was remaining considering Ianto -his lover- was being held at gun point by _Gwen_.

"To take back what is rightfully mine."

"And what is that?"

"You," She saw Jack's jaw clench. "You chose me Jack. You said I was special. The heart of Torchwood and then you do this," She indicated to Ianto with her eyes.

"Yes, that's true. You are special and that is why I let you join this team because we needed you-"

"You mean, you needed me," She interrupted.

Jack rolled his eyes. When was she going to learn? "Look Gwen, put the gun down and then we can discuss this properly,"

"No! This is the only way you will listen," She took in a deep breath. "I love you."

Ianto's eyes screwed shut as the pressure around his neck grew as Gwen became more frustrated.

Jack dropped his head and sighed.

"Say it," Gwen said looking at Jack. "Say it Jack," The anger grew inside her. "Say it back to me, Jack, say it back to me!"

As Jack hung his head he could hear the screeching of the overused spring within the firearm. His head shot up at the realisation of what Gwen was unknowingly doing.

"Gwen, no!" Jack shouted as the sound of a single gunshot reverberated around the stone and metal walls of the Hub.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 – Bloody Torchwood**_

The world seemed to turn on its axis in slow motion as Jack's and the teams ears burned with the sound of the bullet leaving the barrel of the gun.

A body slumped to the floor as each member of Torchwood stood there wide-eyed and shocked. Each pair of eyes swivelled to look at the bleeding body of their Captain. In the moment of slow motion Gwen had bought the gun away from Ianto's temple and shot Jack between his worried filled eyes.

A small whisper of his lovers name from Ianto brought Gwen's attention back to him. The gun was bought swiftly back up to resume its place against the side of his head.

"You're next," Gwen spat in his ear.

Tosh ripped her eyes away from Jack still form. "Come on Gwen," She spoke in a soft tone as to try and calm the Welshwomen. "Be reasonable, why do you want Jack when you have Rhys who loves you?"

The eyes of Gwen stared on Jacks body as a ghostly film slid over them. "He could take me anywhere, so me the universe," He voice was childish as she spoke, giggling at random moments at the though of adventure. "We could relive his stories and create our own. We would be care free and people like _you_wouldn't be able to stop us." She glanced at Tosh who involuntary jerked backwards. "The amazing wonders of the universe in the palm of my hands." She grinned.

"It isn't like that," Ianto croaked under the pressure of the women's arm around his neck.

"What?" Gwen cried a little too mouldy in his ear.

"The universe, Gwen, it's not the perfect place you think it is,"

"Oh and you would know?"

"No, but if you'd listen to Jack, you'd know it isn't that kind of place,"

Pressing the butt of the gun harder onto the Welshman's head a familiar gasp grasped Gwen's attention.

"He's right Gwen," Jack produced a grunt as he made it onto his feet with a look of disappointment running through his features. "There is no such thing as a perfect universe, especially if you're with me," Confusion spread over Gwen's face making Jack sigh, and I thought this women was special. "Have you not noticed my past as a tendency of catching up with me? Or that danger always seems comes my way?" Gwen shook her head. "And then those people who I hold close to me get hurt because of it." She shook her head again. "Then now tell me, Gwen Cooper, that we live in a perfect universe?"

Suddenly Jack found the gun aimed at him once more. To the teams amazement he hadn't flinched or changed his face expression. "You made me believe so much. You showed me a new world and gave me a new life. Then you do this."

"Then go on," He held his hands out.

Realisation kicked into Tosh. "Jack you can't let her-" She was silenced by a wave of the Captains hand.

"I know you want to Gwen, take your anger out, just shoot me."

"What would be the point?" She visibly relaxed her hand around the handle of the gun. "You can't die."

"So?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "It would probably make you feel better."

"No," Then as swiftly as she had trained the gun on Jack it returned to Ianto. This time it was against his chest, the material creased from the pressure. "But he can die!"

Jack's arms instantly fell and his concern was raw on his face. "Gwen, come on, do you really want to do this?"

"Well," She laughed. It wasn't the normal filled with happiness laugh the team were used to. It was dark, wrong and it chilled the others to the bone. "Oh Jack, you always think you know best but you are wrong once again. This is what I want. I want you to suffer because you can't handle the truth and therefore you can't have Ianto." BANG! The trigger of the gun was pulled and the bullet imbedded itself into Ianto's flesh. He screamed from the pain and fell to the floor. He heard Jack call his name as he screwed up his eyes to stop the tears from leaking.

Owen was immediately beside the Welshman, using his tie to help stop the bleeding. Tosh had he gun drawn once more and aimed it directly in the centre of Gwen's head.

"This has gone far enough, stop this!" Jack shouted at her, trying to keep himself calm and resisting the temptation to run over and cradle Ianto in his arms.

"No, I want stop this till you listen to me," Without looking or caring where it went, the trigger was pulled again. The small object ricocheted off a nearby metal pillar and into the floor where it came to rest at the foot of the water tower. "So choose, Ianto or me?"

"What? I can't choose between you. I need you both and each for different reasons," He confessed. It was unlike Jack to show his emotions and he hated the fact he was on the verge of breaking down in front of his team.

"You need both of us? But you only share your bed with him," She indicated to Ianto with her gun. "I think it's pretty clear who you 'need', Jack." She placed emphasis on the need, was she still think Ianto and him were still a part time shag?

"What are you planning to do Gwen, leave? Recon yourself so you don't remember any of this?" Jack waved his arms around.

"If I have to, you won't care," She snapped back.

"I won't care? Is that what you think, that I don't care about the members of my team?"

"You seem to care about certain people more than others,"

"And? Gwen, I can't help who I fall in love with," He replied.

"Jack, I need to move Ianto," Owen announced, Jack nodded in response and started to move towards the still form of his lover.

"Oh no, you don't ignore me that easily Jack," Gwen rushed over and stopped the Captain from reaching his destination.

"Get out of my way Gwen," He barked not caring anymore about the women. "You've done enough." But she didn't move. Instead she stood her ground. Jack tried to move her but she seemed stuck to the spot. "Move, Gwen!" Jack shouted. He once again tried to move her but Gwen reacted and grabbed him.

With her free hand, Gwen clenched it into a fist and threw it at Jack. It got him square in the face making him stagger backwards. When she swung her fist a second time Jack caught it and held it tight. But then he felt something hard hit the side of his head and he momentarily lost his vision. It was then he realised Gwen had hit him over the head with the handle of the firearm.

After recovering from the blow Jack, fuelled with annoyance, hurt and anger he through himself at Gwen. Once more the Hub was filled with gun fire.

The event pieced together quickly within Jack's mind. When he had reacted to Gwen hitting him over the head, he boiled over and let his old self out of its cage. When he had grabbed her, her arm bent under the force and, somehow, the trigger was pulled.

Gwen dropped to the floor, blood spreading across her top. "Gwen, no, I'm sorry, please?" Tears filled his eyes as he watched the women's eyes roll around in their sockets. As his sentence added Gwen's body went limp and he couldn't help but let out a small cry. Then he closed her eyes and placed a small kiss on her forehead and stood up.

-007-

A week later and the team, plus Rhys, were stood in a rainy churchyard and they watched as a coffin was lowered into a rectangular hole in the ground. The funeral attendees, with their umbrellas up, wore the same sad expression whilst they listened to the PC Andy Davidson's speech.

Rhys was holding his Mam's hand as he let his tears of grief and anger flow down his cheeks. Owen hand an arm around Tosh as she too let her tears roll freely from her eyes.

Jack had an unreadable expression upon his face as he stood opposite Mr Williams. He had his coat done up and the belt around him middle was tightly fastened. Next to him stood Ianto Jones dressed in his black suit with matching tie but underneath the clothing the Welshman wore heavy bandaging which were covering the gun shot wound.

As the funeral ended Rhys walked up to Jack. "Gwen was right, when you work with Torchwood you don't live to get your pension." He chuckled and turned to rejoin his mother and the rest of his grieving family. As Owen, Tosh and Ianto stood before him he sighed.

"What do you do now?" Owen asked.

"We carry on," Jack replied professionally and he was met with agreeing nods. And as the remaining members of Torchwood turned and left the cemetery, Jack took one final look at Gwen Cooper's grave stone. "Goodbye Gwen," A hand found its way into his and he squeezed it tight. Jack looked to its owner and saw the concern within his eyes making a small part of him, on such a depressing day, feel happy and loved. In returned he gave Ianto the smallest of smiles to confirm he would be alright. Then hand-in-hand Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones walked out of the graveyard to continue their lives.

-The077End- 

* * *

_**I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who has followed this story. I am shocked at the amount of reviews and alerts/favourite adds I have recieved. It has been really appreciated**_ **_and it has encouraged me to write more_**. _**Plus, I'd like to say thank you to my Beta. IJones007.**_


End file.
